dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspore: Operation Ulozc
Lore The Crogenitors rid their galaxy from the Darkspore completely, but barely a week after Xylan's defeat, they recieve a distress video message, regarding Crogenitors, that have settled in a neighborhood galaxy called the Ulozc Galaxy. The message contained information about some weird DNA virus spreading in their galaxy, either killing or mutating the affected ones. The Darkspore. Wanting to end the conflict once and for all, Crogenitor Cozem (the player Crogenitor I made up) raced through the Galactic Core to travel to the Ulozc Galaxy and, with his battle experiences with Xylan and his hordes, arrives to help the surviving Crogenitors erase the Darkspore from history. However, it ain't that easy. The strangest phenomenon in the universe, The Hyper-Horizon rises in the Ulozc Galaxy. If Cozem doesn't defeat the Darkspore and evacuate the galaxy, everything that existed in it, will be devoured by its Galactic Core. And so the race against time begins. '' Features 6 new planets *Eldris (home of Icegenesis) *Spectorium (home of Lightgenesis) *Hydor (home of Aquagenesis) *The Stellar Whirl (home of Aerogenesis) *Nerix Planetoid Complex (home of Geogenesis) *Inmo (the planet with all Genesis Types) 5 new genesis types: Ice, Aqua, Aero, Geo and Light 30 all-new heroes in the new Genesis Types (+5 from the old ones) (Variants included) 6 new Destructors 24 new Captains 55 new Minions 5 new Operatives 30 new Lieutenants A "League Of Legends" Arena in PvP Mode Special Arenas with enemies from a single Genesis Type: How many can you defeat in 5 minutes? 'Heroes' #'Sharps, the Frost Mage''' - Ice Tempest #'Sarima, the Daybringer - '''Light Tempest #'Brok, the Marine Brawler '- Aqua Sentinel #'Keryl, the Diamond Destroyer - Geo Ravager #'Sheero, the Hurricane Spawner - '''Aero Tempest #'Takutt, the Spectral Lord - Light Sentinel #'Jira, the Icicle Fencer' - Ice Ravager #'Gari, the Continent Hauler' - Aqua Sentinel #'Sik, the Puppet Master' - Light Sentinel #'Gemox, the Blaster Miner' - Geo Tempest #'Umbrium, the Lightspeed Guardian' - Light Ravager #'Agibor, the Wind Rider' - Aero Ravager #'Noreas, the Planetary Polluter' - Aero Tempest #'Eyno, the Snow Sniper' - Ice Ravager #'Shab, the Freezing Darter' - Ice Sentinel #'Krimm, the Rolling Rampage' - Geo Sentinel #'Nacco, the Talon Speeder' - Aqua Ravager #'Volca, the Cryotic Death' - Ice Tempest #'Vatam, the Whirlwind Sentry' - Aero Sentinel #'Unok, the Laser Arrow' - Light Tempest #'Evachelor, the Avian Nightmare' - Aero Ravager #'Tever, the Demolishor' - Geo Sentinel #'Qobi, the Knight Of The Reefs' - Aqua Tempest #'Pohrack, the Crystal Digger' - Geo Ravager #'Duna, the Ocean Protector' - Aqua Tempest #'Fedrol, the Desert Shaman' - Geo Tempest #'Heebrot, the Arctic Stalker' -''' Ice Sentinel #'''Harda, the Shooter Of Peace - Light Ravager #'Zebin, the Aerial Marshal' - Aero Sentinel #'Waxy, the Storm Sweeper' - Aqua Ravager 'Enemies and Crogenitors' Ice Genesis (spawns Ice Minions called Iciclers) *Destructors **'Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth '(spawns Ice Minions called Snow Crawlers) *Specialist Crogenitor **Kylmund Light Genesis *'Destructors' ** (spawns Light Minions called Solar Bursters) *'Specialist Crogenitor' **'Annobuss' Aqua Genesis Geo Genesis Aero Genesis Category:Expansion ideas made by users